Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to artificial nervous systems and, more particularly, to using one or more breakpoint determination units in a neural processing system.
Background
An artificial neural network, which may comprise an interconnected group of artificial neurons (i.e., neural processing units), is a computational device or represents a method to be performed by a computational device. Artificial neural networks may have corresponding structure and/or function in biological neural networks. However, artificial neural networks may provide innovative and useful computational techniques for certain applications in which traditional computational techniques are cumbersome, impractical, or inadequate. Because artificial neural networks can infer a function from observations, such networks are particularly useful in applications where the complexity of the task or data makes the design of the function by conventional techniques burdensome.
One type of artificial neural network is the spiking neural network, which incorporates the concept of time into its operating model, as well as neuronal and synaptic state, thereby providing a rich set of behaviors from which computational function can emerge in the neural network. Spiking neural networks are based on the concept that neurons fire or “spike” at a particular time or times based on the state of the neuron, and that the time is important to neuron function. When a neuron fires, it generates a spike that travels to other neurons, which, in turn, may adjust their states based on the time this spike is received. In other words, information may be encoded in the relative or absolute timing of spikes in the neural network.